


Laws of Attraction

by SankaMalfoy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Grace is here, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Translation, but she's sleeping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: Danny essaye d'expliquer à Rachel ce que c'est de travailler avec Steve McGarrett.
Relationships: Rachel Edwards & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Laws of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Laws of Attraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/183322) by [UndeadRobins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins). 



* * *

**LES LOIS DE L’ATTRACTION**

* * *

Assis sur le canapé de Rachel, Grace endormie contre lui, Danny essayait désespérément d’expliquer à son ex-femme ce que travailler avec Steve McGarrett signifiait.

« Il est comme un aimant. » dit-il en agitant un bras dans les airs.

Grace avait transformé son autre bras en coussin ; il commençait doucement à être engourdi mais il ne le bougea pas, faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller.

« Si t’es du mauvais côté, t’es repoussé avant même d’avoir eu le temps de dire ‘’coincé dans une cage à requin’’. Il y a quelque chose de sombre dans son regard qui prévient les méchants de garder leurs distances, même si la majorité d’entre eux n’y prête aucune attention. »

Rachel rit à l’analogie ; elle ne réalisait pas que jeter des suspects dans une cage à requins était devenu une procédure standard pour le Cinq-0. Elle leur servit à tous les deux une nouvelle tasse de thé.

« Mais quand on est du bon côté, ça signifie qu’on ne peut pas t’empêcher d’être attiré vers lui ? » demanda-t-elle.

Les mouvements enthousiastes décrurent et Danny laissa retomber sa main pour desserrer le nœud de sa cravate.

« Il attire les gens vers lui. C’est comme une sorte de champ de force. Une fois que tu es à l’intérieur, il y a aucun moyen d’en sortir. Tu le suis en haut d’un putain de volcan, directement au centre d’une chaleur d’un million de degré, avant même d’y avoir pensé ou t’être demandé pourquoi. »  
« Et maintenant, tu commences à te demander pourquoi. »

Danny secoua la tête.

« C’est ça le truc. » dit-il en tournant la tête pour se concentrer sur Grace, passant paresseusement une main dans ses cheveux alors qu’il parlait. « Je ne me pose plus de question. Je l’ai fait au début, mais maintenant je n’en plus rien à faire. Je suis juste… »  
« Tu es attiré par lui. »

Ils ne parlaient plus d’aimants. Rachel pouvait voir les changements qui s’opéraient chez Danny à chaque fois qu’il parlait de son coéquipier. Il se relaxait ; le froncement de ses sourcils disparaissait. Il avait aussi recommencé à prendre du plaisir à aller travailler ; exactement comme dans le New Jersey.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Est-ce que c’est mal ? »  
« Est-ce que c’est ce que tu penses ? »  
« Non. » répondit-il rapidement.

Il ne ressentait rien de mal autour de McGarrett. Pas les emmerdes qui manquaient de les tuer une semaine sur deux. Pas le fait de vivre sur une île donc la principale source de nourriture semblait être la pizza à l’ananas. Et certainement pas la façon dont ils semblaient graviter l’un autour de l’autre comme des lunes jumelles.

Rachel traversa la pièce et embrassa Danny sur la joue.

« Tu peux pas te battre contre les lois de l’attraction. » dit-elle en lui tendant son téléphone et ses clés de voiture avant d’attraper Grace.

Grace geignit en se réveillant. Ses yeux étaient à peine ouverts et elle enroula ses bras autours du cou de Rachel.

« Pas fatiguée. » marmonna-t-elle en baillant, son regard dirigé vers Danny. « Tu dors là ? »

Il se leva et l’embrassa sur la joue pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il sourit ensuite à Rachel, articulant silencieusement ‘’Merci’’.

« Non, Chaton. Je dois aller voir quelqu’un. »


End file.
